In the Deserts of the Homelands
by Akira Bane
Summary: A story about Bill Weasley, and his partner Maya. Well please review, oh yeah there's no romance yet. But I'm getting to it. I'll review you back, but it might take awhile, the teachers are assigning homework everyday now. A lot of it to at least some


In the Deserts of the Homelands  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the scorching sun of Egypt, I walked to Gringgots along the streets of Egypt's capital Cairo. Reaching upwards now and then to push my damp hair out of my face, soon I arrived at Gringgots. My job there was curse breaking, a pretty easy job. All I had to do was break curses, and bring back the loot. A very easy job, each curse breaker had one partner. And that partner was walking beside me, her name Maya. She lived in the same house as I did, about a twenty minute walk to the River Port Ally. A magical area, sort of like Diagon Ally only its in Egypt. She was a pure Egyptian her blood was not tainted with foreign blood, and her magic was amongst the purest you could find.   
  
Her hair was blacker then the darkest night sky, and her eyes as blue as the Nile. She was a graduate of  
Alexandria Dock Academy, a school located in Alexandria,  
Egypt. She was what you would call head girl there, and was better at magic then me. She used to laugh at my attempts to un-curse sites, she thought my best magic was joking around. We lived in the same house, because it was a lot easier that way. Most of the time we did not get along to well, but lately we were actually getting along. Which is what you would call a near miracle, she was now entering the empty ally in the middle of two buildings. Which was actually the entrance to River Port Ally, only wizards could see it though. All the muggles saw was two hotels built very close together.   
  
I went in with her, and walked through the early rush of wizards. We soon entered the bank, this was what she lived for. She loved to do curses, and break them. She had no family, all she had was her magic. Maybe that is what made her excel in magic, her family had been killed by Voldemort. She was the last of her blood, I pretty much watched her back. To make sure she did not get killed or hurt, she had been the only other person to survive one of Voldemort's attacks. The only reminder of the attack, that was on her was a scar but shaped like a star. It was on her ear, it sort of looked like silver. But it also had sort of this blue color to it. It highlighted her hair a little bit to, plus it went with her eyes.   
  
She had never even known her parents, she had never even spoke to them. She had only been a couple of months old, when they were killed. She never mentioned this, only once when she was really sad. I had never seen anyone quite so sad as she was that night, I never figured out what had made her that way. It had been right after my family had left, maybe it was the way that we all loved each other. Or the fact that it was family, something she had never experienced. But she had collapsed in tears the night they had left, I used to think of her as cold-hearted and insensitive. But now I do not know what I think, only that she is not cold. She actually quite warm-hearted, but only if you get to know her.   
  
We were greeted by the usual amount of goblins, who all looked up and grinned at us. They were really happy about what we had done the other day, we had brought in a ton of loot. More then we had ever brought in before, it was close to ten thousand just in loot. The goblins were quite pleased at the thought of all that money, we walked into the boss's office. Ready for the assignment of the day, he sat there. With his black Egyptian beard, and his even darker hair. He wore the traditional robes of Egypt, first started by the wizards of course.   
  
He smiled up at us, and spoke. "Nice job the other day, I've found you an even better job for today. A little harder, but it has even more awards. I want you to go to a site a little north of the Valley of the Kings, its marked by the Gringgots logo. We put on a little flag, and we are supplying you two a vehicle. So you don't have to walk through the desert, its up front here's the keys. You better get me some good loot today you two, and I might just give you a raise. Here's the map, now you two get out of my office!"   
  
We both went outside, and got in the car he provided us. I suppose it was magical, because it did not slip on the sand or anything. It was just like driving a regular car, we soon found what he was talking about. It was a strange looking tomb, we got out. Maya was shivering,   
"Maya what's wrong?"   
"Its this place Bill, it gives me the creeps....."   
She looked up, in her eyes I saw worry. She was worrying about herself, and me. "Come on, lets get this over with then." I said grabbing her by the arm gently, and walking in. The tomb had this damp moist, air to it. It was dark, and had pictures painted all over it. That is when we heard the gun, "DUCK!"   
Maya had screamed, and I did as she had said. I heard her scream something, and saw a flash of light. The people with the guns were disarmed and unconcousis. But it was to late I had been shot in the shoulder, she knelt down beside me and said. "come on let's throw this trash out....."   
We threw them out of the tomb, modifying their memories.   
After that we proceeded into the tomb, she had wrapped a piece of cloth on my wound. And had promised she would heal it as soon as she could, she should do it soon. Mom and everyone are coming down tomorrow, and she would freak if she saw me shot. "Bill wait here, don't move. Sit there," she said pointing at a old chunk of rock that looked like it used to be part of a column. She walked further down into the cave, and brought back a whole sack of loot. "Come on, lets go search those two dirty cheating muggles." We found more on them then we did in the tomb, she threw them in the trunk of the car. And we left them in the outskirts of Cairo, we drove through the town. I mean her, because she was doing the driving. And we soon arrived at Gringgots, we went into the bosses office. And she threw down the loot on his desk, he looked up startled. "Sir, I need to get Bill home he got shot. His arm needs fixing, and I'm going to have to do it. You see he got shot by a couple of muggles in that tomb, and his mama and family is coming tomorrow. She'll freak if she sees his arm like that, and probably make him quit. So can I take him home and fix his arm?"   
  
"Lets see what you two brought me first," said the boss emptying the bag on his desk. Spilling out all the treasures we had found, he lifted various objects with great interest. And murmured leave, go home. She took my hand, and dragged me through the town. Soon we got home, and she dragged me up the stairs. Taking my wounded arm, and pulling up my sleeve until she saw my wound. She put something on it, that stung really bad. I must of winced, because a small smile crossed her face. She frowned all of a sudden, and looked down.   
"Bill drink this," handing me a flagon of something vile  
tasting. But it put me to sleep almost as soon as it  
entered my blood.   
  
When I woke, I was in my bed with my shirt off. A large bandage on my shoulder, I winced as I tried to sit up. Maya was asleep beside my bed, apparently she had finished taking the bullet out and bandaging. And could not move herself because of exhaustion, I did not blame her either. Instead I reached my arm over to her, and shook her gently. She woke up her eyes startled, the blue of them focusing once more. All of sudden we both heard the ring of a doorbell, the family was here! I threw on my shirt, but Maya pushed me back down onto the bed.   
"I'll get the door, don't worry you don't have to tell your mother."   
She had read my mind, my worst fear was that my mom would become upset.   
  
I heard the door being answered, and my mother's voice asking where I was. Maya would not answer, and said I would be down in a moment. I got myself up, and looked in the mirror. Running a comb through my long hair, and making sure my fang was in right. Straightening out my jeans and shirt, then I went downstairs to face the family.....   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
So how did you like the outlook on a typical day in Bill  
Weasley's life? Should I make him and Maya a "thing?" Well please review, should I revise this a bit? Doesn't seem to good in my mind, but that's nothing unusual. Well please review, I'll review you back but it might take a while. Because the teachers are about to really pile on the homework..... You all know how that feels..... Well gotta go bye! Oh yeah, Pob Hwyl to all of you. (Pob Hwyl means good luck in Welsh)  
  
P.S. I'm sorry about any spelling, I only have about 20 to 30 minutes right now to run this through a spell check. And post it. Bye! 


End file.
